From Speedle to Wolfe
by MusicalLove
Summary: Molly loses Tim in a shootout but can she find new love in the newest member of the team?


**"In loving memory**

**1973 – 2002**

**Tim Speedle**

**Dedicated officer and loyal friend"**

Molly never forgot the day that Tim was taken away from her, it was another day at CSI and Tim, herself and Horatio were following a lead on a murder case which took them to the jewelry store to question the owner. Regular procedure, go in question him then leave but procedure didn't go as planned, a blur of screams and bullets surrounded them. Horatio fired back while trying to keep an eye on Tim and Molly, proving difficult since he had to watch his targets. Tim drew his gun ready for his retaliation but it jammed, the blood drained from his face as a bullet bored its way into his chest. Molly, after seeing what happened to Tim and not paying attention to the shooters, was shot three times once in her leg and two in her right shoulder, the shooter ran out of the store leaving her to bleed on the floor.

Horatio knelt down next to Tim as his wound was sufficiently worse than hers.

"Stay with me Tim.! Horatio begged, he then reached for his radio and screamed, "Rescue, we have two officers down. I repeat two officers down." He continued on to tell them the address of the store.

Molly pulled herself to where Tim lay, his dark blue shirt now dark red stained with his blood, Molly attempted to stop the bleeding but he had lost too much already.

Tim managed to stutter out a few words before the blackness overcame him.

"Find someone to love you they way you should be, I'm sor-" But he was cut he never got to finish the sentence, as he spoke he stroked a bloody hand on her cheek. He was gone before she could manage a reply.

Ever since then Molly lost her courage and her bubbly personality, she sunk into a deep depression where only her thoughts and nightmares occupied themselves. She had attempted suicide twice since Tim left, she always had certain self-harming tendencies in her teens she used to take the blade from a pencil sharpener to her left arm whenever things got too complicated in an attempt to escape it all. But only a week after Tim was buries she tried to over dose on morphine, but thankfully the doctors brought her back to her miserable life. Horatio began to worry for Molly, and that living alone isn't what she needed now, so he moved her into his place just until she became mentally stable again. Unfortunately only a few weeks after Molly had recovered from her last suicide attempt she tried again, using a bottle of vodka to wash down a handful of painkillers uncertain this will take her life, and using the kitchen knife she cut deep into her wrists, which left her unconscious on the floor next to the sofa.

"Molly! Jesus, what have you done?" Horatio yelled as he saw her lying there just after returning from work. He picked her up and lay her on the sofa, trying to bandage the wounds on her wrists.

"Just let me go Horatio, there's no use for me now." She said weakly, as the blood trailed down her fingers.

"Molly, listen to me. Tim may have gone but this isn't how he would've wanted you to life your life. I can't lose another member of my team, or another friend." He pleaded with her, he went for his cellular phone and dialed 911.

Within minutes an ambulance arrived and then whizzed off around the corner with Molly eventually fighting to stay alive.

Horatio stood at his door and watched the ambulance leave, at first glance you would think he loved her but he simply cared for her as a father would a daughter.

A few hours later just before Horatio was going to bed, he had a phone call that clung him to his sheets with fright.

"Mr. Caine?" the caller asked, "I'm calling from the Miami-Dade Hospital on behalf of a Molly Roberts, you know her?"

"Yes, is she okay?" Horatio sat bolt upright in his bed and waited for a reply.

"I'm sorry but she passed away just a few minutes ago." The caller sighed, apologizing.

Horatio dropped his cell and his whole body went into a cold sweat.

A/N Please read and reply guys.. First CSI: Miami story

Rusty x


End file.
